23rd of June
by RAWN89
Summary: Sonic receives a mysterious invitation on his birthday from someone claiming that he wants to celebrate their anniversary, but could it be a trap? A requested one-shot for Sonic and Eggman's 22nd anniversary.


**Hi everyone! **

**This one-shot was requested by **_**AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable **_**(or **_**zeroa5raven**_** on DeviantArt) who wanted me to write a short fanfic based on a pic by ConceptArtSX (I`ll leave a link to it on my profile page). It is co-written with Shaunatheboss so please be sure to give her a round of applause for helping me write half of this fic. **

**Oh! And happy 22****nd**** anniversary Sonic and Eggman!**

**Without further ado – please enjoy this little short-story:**

* * *

**23rd of June** (By RAWN and Shaunatheboss)

Like a cuckoo bird eliminating competition, Sonic`s mailbox was surprisingly always close to empty on his birthdays due to a certain pink hedgehog. The proof of her obsessive jealousy usually found in the closest trash can.

Though, this year was different. As usual Sonic found only one letter waiting for him. Not that he minded. He had seen the heap of letters last year when he had been up early before the metaphorical cuckoo bird had been there to eliminate rivals. His poor mailbox had looked like it was close to exploding from being crammed so full of birthday-cards. He had purposely left it alone to go for a run and when he returned half an hour later, it had 'magically' been empty except for that one pink card from his undoubtedly biggest fan. Though, again, this year was different. The envelope Sonic held in his hands was not pink and did not smell of roses. Instead it had the logo of a face. A familiar, round and mustached face…

Confused and curious, he opened it to read what his old nemesis wanted. As he read the typed inscription, his eyes grew big. It was a birthday invitation!

He had almost forgotten that little fun-fact that he and Eggman had their anniversary on the same day. Sure, he appreciated that he was never bothered by the doctor on the 23rd of June, at least not until now, but what could he possibly want him over at his place for? To celebrate as the letter had told?

"_Probably just another trap," _Sonic thought. And what was he going to do about it? Ignore it or go right into it? If you don`t know the answer to that, then you don`t know the blue hedgehog very well…

Ten seconds later, the blue blur arrived at Eggman`s base. He was surprised that there was no welcome committee in the form of attack robots and gunfire. In fact there seemed to be no reaction from his old enemy at all, he even tried calling out a taunt, with no response. Confused, he decided to be so bold as to try and knock on the front door. It swished automatically open upon contact to allow him into the usually well protected hideout. He stepped inside. His senses on high alert to anything that could be considered remotely suspicious, but so far he could find nothing.

While strolling down the hallway, an open door caught the hedgehog`s attention. Since it was the only obvious hint to where to go that he had gotten so far, he entered it. At the other side waited a deserted room with an interior that resembled that of an office. It wasn't so interesting at first glance, but his nose told him differently. Something in that room smelled really good, something that was sweet and edible. A cake! A large chocolate cake waited for him on top of the desk.

As Sonic stepped closer to investigate it, his stomach growled to remind him that he had forgotten breakfast this morning. The only thing that stopped him from devouring that delicious looking cake in front of him right away was that his brain insisted upon it being poisoned or containing explosives. He scraped off some of the glaze on top with an index finger and gave it a lick. The taste was even better than the scent, and he couldn`t find any traces of poison. Still he was careful enough to only take a few nibbles of the cake at first just to be sure. When he felt confident that there was nothing wrong with it, it didn`t take long until the whole thing had disappeared into the hedgehog`s now slightly protruding stomach. As he was licking his formerly white gloves clean, someone grabbed him by his back-quills and lifted him up from the ground. The startled hedgehog had completely forgotten exactly where he was, thus letting his guard down. He couldn`t help but grin sheepishly at the furious mustached face in front of him as he felt he had just been caught red handed doing something he shouldn`t have done.

"What is the meaning of this?! For once I decided to be nice and invite you over for our anniversary and what do you do? Show up half an hour early and eat all the cake without me," the doctor yelled while holding the empty plate as evidence in his free hand.

Sonic actually felt bad for his enemy since he for once hadn`t meant any harm. "Sorry." he replied. His ears and tail drooped to emphasize that he really meant it too.

Eggman sighed and dropped the blue blur. "Just go".

Sonic didn`t want to leave the human like this. It was his fault after all, and he wanted to make up for it somehow.

He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, how about I make another cake?" Sonic chirped.

"What?! You?!" Eggman seemed very surprised at this offer.

"I have more skills than just trashing your toys, you know!" Sonic chuckled. "So, where's the kitchen?" He asked calmly as though he was talking to one of his friends.

A surprised doctor just pointed, "Down the hall and on the left."

"Thanks!" Sonic replied and dashed around the bend, leaving a startled, slack-jawed Eggman behind.

Sonic soon returned with a cake similar to the previous one. He managed to find the 'cookbook', so it was a straight-forward procedure. Sonic took the first slice and managed another bite. His enemy soon followed, seeing the hedgehog eating it reassured him that it wasn't poisoned. This cake tasted great and, to Sonic, it was even better than the last one!

Soon, there were only a few crumbs that remained on the plate.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Heh, no problem!"

Later on, the two were talking and chatting as they took a walk in the forest surrounding Eggman's fortress.

Sonic however, wasn't letting his guard down again, despite the fact that the doctor didn't hurt him during their encounter earlier that day. Still, spending the day with his enemy was so much better than he would have thought, as it was less stressful and boring than being with his obsessed self-proclaimed girlfriend, especially when she dragged him along shopping for clothes for herself or to see romantic movies.

Sonic and Eggman then played some games to pass the time. Sonic was having a lot of fun, beating his old nemesis time and time again.

"How about a movie?"

Sonic froze for a second. He wanted to be out of here soon. "Um…It's getting kinda late and…"

"Oh, come on! I insist! I don't bite…much!" Eggman smiled.

"_Well, it sure beats being with Amy. She`s probably waiting to ambush me as soon as I get home,"_ Sonic thought. "Alright, just one!"

As the doctor set up the movie, Sonic went into the kitchen again to make some popcorn. He reached the cupboard and took out a large packet of microwave popcorn. He placed the bag into the unusually large microwave and set it to the appropriate time. Little did he know that the huge bag contained smaller bags of popcorn…

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the snacks to be ready. He then decided to make a few cool beverages for the doctor and himself. Sonic then thought how odd today was. It seemed as though the human had called a temporary truce, but Sonic still thought that something was up and didn't trust the crazy doctor any more than his own ability to swim.

Five minutes passed, and still nothing. _"It should be ready by now!"_ Sonic mused to himself. He then decided that it was ready, so he fetched a bowl from the press and then opened the microwave door.

A ton of popcorn spilled out into the bowl and overflowed all over the floor without stopping.

Sonic gasped from surprise. "Uh-Oh!"

The hedgehog then dropped the bowl as a waterfall of popcorn came flowing out of the appliance and covered the kitchen floor. He dashed outside, closed the door and pressed his spiked back against it in an attempt to hold back the popcorn in the form of a dam. This wasn't easy.

"Hey Sonic, what's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Eggman said as he arrived to see what took the hedgehog so long.

"Um, yeah. I'll be with you in a moment." Said hedgehog replied while shifting his weight.

"Why are you out here? And what's wrong with my kitchen?"

"Nothing…nothing at all!" Sonic said, trying to convince the doctor with an innocent-looking smile.

However, Eggman wasn't convinced. "Let me through."

The hedgehog's emerald eyes went wide. "No! Everything's fine. You shouldn't…!"

But the doctor grabbed the handle. In that instant, Sonic ran as fast as his legs would go. The human opened the door and was met by a river of popcorn that carried him away down the hall. Soon he stopped near the front door of his base.

The human groaned and then saw a blue hedgehog standing beside him. "I told you not to open the door." Sonic groaned, while falsely face palming, "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Later, after Sonic and Eggman had settled down to a movie and the base was cleaned up by the many robots that roamed it, the clock struck midnight. Sonic decided that it was time to go, as his friends would be worried about him, missing his usual party and all. Strange as it was, he had had a great time with his own enemy.

"I best be going, Eggman," Sonic stated.

"Alright, Sonic. But before you go, I have something for you!"

"What is it?" The hedgehog asked with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

Eggman then produced a gift-wrapped box. "A present!"

"Funny you should say that…" Sonic then produced a small present from his back quills where he occasionally stored small items. "…I have one for you too!"

"Happy Birthday, Sonic!" Eggman said in a cheery voice as he gave the hedgehog the present.

"Happy Anniversary!" Sonic chirped happily as he made the same gesture.

And then Sonic left the base, slightly wondering if he shouldn't have given Eggman his gift. He carefully opened his present, only for it to explode in his face and leaving him covered in soot.

"_Guess the truce is over," _he thought with an ironic smile.

As he wiped his face clean, a loud explosion behind him indicated that his enemy had opened his present too. Fireworks filled the sky as the base was destroyed by them. Sonic saw a shooting star, shoot up from the base, dance across the night sky and then landed near him. It wasn't a falling star though - it was Eggman.

He was singed and covered in black soot and grime. Eggman groaned and sat up. One side of his precious moustache had a small flame on it, like a candle.

Sonic walked casually over to the doctor. "Happy Anniversary, Eggie!" And then he blew out the flame, before smirking smugly and headed home in the form of a blue streak, laughing his head off all the way.

Eggman growled. "SOOONIIIC! I WON'T FORGET THIS!"

**The End**

* * *

**(Please leave a review if you think we deserve it)**


End file.
